Team STRQ
Team STRQ (pronounced "Stark") was a team composed of leader Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. STRQ graduated from Beacon Academy prior to the events of the series. Qrow reveals that they were rather well-known during their time at Beacon, suggesting a similar reputation and record of accomplishments as the team formed with two of their children, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Members History At around the age of 17, Raven and Qrow Branwen enrolled in Beacon Academy for the purpose of honing their skills and learning how to kill Huntsmen, as they presented the only other threat to their tribe besides Grimm. Along with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, they formed Team STRQ. Shortly after Team STRQ first formed, Taiyang and at least one other member, likely Summer by process of elimination, played a prank on Qrow. He had never seen a school uniform before, so they told him that the girl's uniform skirt was actually a kilt. When Qrow appeared in class, then-Teacher's Assistant Peter Port had to leave and privately laugh. Later, Qrow had to publicly work on his landing strategy while wearing the skirt, a memory Taiyang would find hilarious for years. Taiyang also claims that this prank did Qrow a favor as it helped him catch the positive attention of girls in the school. During their time at Beacon, much like Team RWBY, Team STRQ proved exceptional and as a result, got away with more than they should have. In the glory days, they were implied to have a rule breaking spirit and according to Qrow, he had a number of inappropriate stories about their hijinks. Eventually, their talents caught the attention of Ozpin and they were brought into his brotherhood, to aid in the real fight and revealed to the team the truth of the world. The revelation left Raven in particular jaded, as she felt "there was no going back". Eventually, the twins were granted a portion of Ozpin's magic, allowing them to shapeshift into birds and became close allies. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" Taiyang reveals that in the past, Raven was an ambitious talented fighter who fought for what she believed in. However, later on, her faults led to the eventual disbandment of the team. Raven and Tai, at some point, became involved and she gave birth to Yang Xiao Long and made the choice to leave her in her father's care, returning to her bandit tribe and becoming it's leader and, in secrecy, the new Spring Maiden roughly a decade prior to the series. After Raven's abandonment, Tai and Summer entered a relationship, which led to another daughter, Ruby Rose. Summer led dual roles as Huntress and mother for a while, helping raise Yang as her own, in Patch, until her death on a mission; Taiyang became a teacher at Signal Academy; Qrow temporarily became a teacher at Signal and actively worked in Ozpin's group, his new purpose due to distancing himself from his tribe. Both Qrow and Tai respectively trained Ruby and Yang in combat and the two would later enroll in their alma mater and form Team RWBY. Trivia *Following the Color Naming Rule, the team name is intended to evoke the phrase "stark white". *All of the members of STRQ are related to Ruby Rose and/or Yang Xiao Long: **Summer is Ruby's mother and Yang's step-mother. **Taiyang is their father. **Raven is Yang's mother. **Qrow is Yang's biological uncle and Ruby's honorary uncle. *They share a similar color scheme to Team RWBY: **Red for Raven and Ruby. **White for Summer and Weiss. **Black for Qrow and Blake. **Yellow for Taiyang and Yang. *Two members of both teams are biologically related: **Qrow and Raven are twin siblings. **Ruby and Yang are half-sisters. Category:Teams Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ